A Viking's Passion
by Angelbreed2121
Summary: For generations, two brother nations clash in a fearsome war over jealousy and hatred, as they struggle to dominate the other. The Northerners were ruthless warriors, as they kill without any remorse; however there's one warrior that defies it all...


**This project will serve as a remedy for my writer's block, therefore updates WILL be slow, but rest assure that this story will be completed...**

**The settings in this story are as follows;**

**Place: Somewhere aroung Europe... Nations and Village/City names are fiction, however some names are derived from Norse Mythology and from Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny. **

**Time: between 1st and 2nd century AD**

**hmmm I think that's all you should know for now... **

**And of course I don't have any claims to the anime Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny (Though I wish)**

**Also Ratings will change as the story progresses**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"The Spear of Odin"**

Long ago in a timeless age were war and bloodshed exist in every land. The North of the great land was ravage by every day conflicts and war over big to trivial things, while the South live in harmony and temporary peace. Neither side wishes to tolerate one another, as hatred grows deeper than the depths of the ocean, despite the fact that both sides carries similar culture, religion, people, and language. It was like watching brothers fighting against one another over jealousy and greed.

Their battles were as fierce as the Holy War between the Gods they solely admire and worship, and like the Battles of the Gods, the span was as long as their Gods'. For generations their hatred and jealousy never falter or slightly dwindle, but will this anger ever cease and will they ever unite as one in the future?

* * *

After a great raid against a small, yet prosperous village of the South, a small band of powerful Northern men rejoice at their victory; they plundered all the goods, gold, and women, killed all the surviving men and male children, and burned the Southerner's village until all were left into ashes. The sound of timbers creaking and fire raging was replaced by a victory song that the raiders sang until dawn.

Dawn arrived and the men all sober yet merry were ready to leave and target their next victim, until a scouting party their leader sent the night before brought two escapades. How they manage to escape during the raid was a mystery to the leader, but he could care less. His mind was too concentrated in planning and coordinating another attack, for he had one village in mind that he wish raid, and since summer is nearing its end, he should make haste and return back to his village before fall.

The scouts threw the two southerners in front of their leader and forcefully brought them to their knees. One of the two scouts pounded his chest in salute and, in a strict voice, reported to their leader.

"My Lord, all is clear of enemy troops up ahead, however there seems to be a fort across the creek up ahead. Fortunately, that fort is our village's only defense and if destroyed, the village will have none to rely but themselves for support."

The leader nodded, ignoring the cries from his two captives.

"How far is the village from the fort?"

"…About a Kilometer away, sir."

The leader smirked at this, bringing the fort won't be that easy, but it won't be that hard as well. If they're able to destroy that fort without alarming the village, then it will make things easy for him. With a nod he turned around and ordered his men to bring all the things they looted and march back to the ship, the ship wasn't too far away, about an hour by foot, and since they just conquered a village… why not settle over it? Surely the women back in the ship are eager to cultivate this land and claim it as their own.

Finally remembering the two captives, the leader turns to face them. He knelt down and put a hand under one of the captives' chin in observation.

The two captives were a man and a woman. The man was slender, but nevertheless muscular, and his face was rather intimidating, and if the depths of his brown eyes weren't very timid, the leader would mistake him as one of the Southerner's elite scouts.

Next was rather an attractive woman, around the leader's age. She had short blonde hair and aquamarine eyes and a figure that resembles his fiancée. If she wasn't wearing those rag clothes that slaves wear, he would have mistaken her as a _Bondi_.

After examining his escapades, he motioned one of his men to tie them up, which confused his men, since escapades were commonly punished by death, usually at the hands of their leader as he decapitates them. Thinking that their Lord had torture in his mind as punishment, one of the warriors called by their Leader pounded their chest in salute and tied the two captives by the back. He then pushed them until they reach the very last line of the captured women and female children and linked them together with a rope.

"I shall prepare the executioner then, My Lord." The warrior said while tying the rope tightly.

"No" The leader said while overlooking the vast forest which leads to his next target, the fort and the village. This confuses the warrior even more and was not afraid to question his curiosity, despite the rule of "do not question your leader, or pry into their business".

"Is torture not an appropriate punishment for the two Plant Captives, my Lord?"

Hearing the conversation clearly, the blonde woman whimpered and croaked, letting down tears of fear and despair spill from her eyes, while the man remain silent and shut his eyes close holding back tears that threatens to fall. If he showed tears, then his captors will have a field day in humiliating his pride as a man.

"I will not punish them, nor will I end their lives."

This angered the warrior, but he suppresses the urge to unsheathe his sword and kill this traitorous man who dare show compassion to their mortal enemies, knowing fully well his leader's extent, or what he believes to be his extent, as a warrior.

"Shall I free them then, My Lord?"

"I did order you to tie them, it would be totally pointless to tie them and free them shortly after."

"Then what shall we do with them?"

"Assign them to my quarters and dress them in proper clothes, those rags are unfitted for them to be my slaves."

"Slaves, My Lord?" The warrior asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Yes, Slaves, they fit my criteria of being my slaves."

The warrior had heard of this 'criteria' he speak of, but after seeing all his slaves in his manor, he didn't see anything unique about them… in fact, they are the same as every slave there is in every _Bondis,_ or nobles, in their country.

The warrior just nodded his head, thinking that he's just being the typical _Bondi_ in need of more slaves, and pounded his chest before leaving.

"As you wish, My Lord."

The leader nodded and overlooks the forest once again, trying to ignore the desperate cries of the women and his two new slaves.

When they reach the ship, the band of warriors could hear the cheers and applaud of their fellow brethrens and women when they saw their fierce some warriors. They applauded more when they witness the stash of gold and other goods hidden inside a group of caravans.

"Long Live our Prince; Long Live Our Spear of Odin!"

That was their leader's title, the Spear of Odin. It wasn't his decision to be named as such; it was his fellow brethren warriors after witnessing his leadership and impressive warrior skill not so long during the border war of their country, Atlantic, and their enemy country Plants.

The memory of his glorious fights from the past was still fresh in his brethrens' mind. They would still be in awe when they recall the dexterity, strength, stamina, and intelligence their leader possesses. The swiftness of his kills, the empty void of his lavender eyes as he thrust his sword to his enemy's chest, the broken chains from his opponents' mail and split their iron helmets as he slash his sword across, would send shivers down their spine. The warriors always wondered whether he is a child of Odin or not, for his skill surpasses even the mightiest of the mighty warriors in their world.

As the band of warriors and captives board the ship, the goods were immediately distributed evenly to each Atlantican citizen inside, but the treasurer of the leader notices that the total amount was depleted by 1/4.

"My lord, it seems that we lost a good amount of goods during our trip back. Shall we send some of our men to search and retrieve them?"

The leader, who was seated comfortably on his seat grab an apple from a bowl on the table inside his cabin, and ate it. As he ate, he shook his head and dismiss the issue, claiming that he will not let any of his men waste their energy over something so unimportant, which surprised the treasurer and nodded hesitantly in agreement, and continued counting and separating even amounts of money to each Avandir citizen within the ship.

When evening came, the leader, dressed only in a tunic and boots, walk down the very last level of the boat were the prisoners are held, with two loyal warriors beside him. He stop in front of a cell were his two captives sat on the floor, cuddling each other for warmth.

The leader ordered the cell to be opened and retrieve his slaves. At that time, the southerner man finally found the courage to fight as he tackled a warrior coming closer to him, which caused the girl to scream in fear and the captive women around to gasp. The man quickly grabs the dagger hidden and tucked on the warrior's belt and stabs him right in the heart.

The other warrior ran up to the man, with a sword in one hand, leaving his leader to observe in interest at the event. Before the warrior could swing his sword, the man immediately unsheathe the sword the warrior below him held and swung the sword across the incoming guard's chest, barely scratching the guard's flesh thanks to his armor, causing the warrior to fly to his side. The southerner man immediately ran up to the other warrior and slashes his head off before he could stand up and swing his sword.

With the two warriors dead, the Plant dweller male laid his eyes on the leader, and seeing that the leader is unarmed, pointed his sword in a threatening manner; and despite the fact that his eyes were overflowing with tears, the fire within the man's eyes burn in hatred and fear.

"You…" The man growled as he advanced slowly to the leader, sword still pointed at him.

The leader merely looks at the man with an expression that shows no fear and excitement, but interest.

"You… if I kill you, then my country… will win this war and I… I will have my revenge." The man threatened with a shaky voice.

The leader shrugged his shoulder and smiled at him. "True… but that is, IF you can kill me."

"You are unarmed… unprotected. Surely you can't beat someone who wields a weapon."

"Ah but one who knows how to wield a weapon can kill a warrior." The leader took note that the man was holding the sword in a completely wrong way.

The Southerner man froze for a second but quickly recovered and convinced himself to believe that he can kill this warrior. After all, the warrior IS unarmed and wore no armor of any sort.

"Enough talk, DIE!"

The man charge forward with a thrust and eyes closed, expecting a contact with that thrust but when he opened his eyes, he found none. He felt a tap on his shoulder and like any normal reflexes, swung his sword around but hit none. When he saw that the leader ducked and still in a crouch position, he quickly unleashed a vertical slash but the leader dove to his side and stood up, staring at the man with renewed interest.

The man was taking large breaths of air, knowing that he spent all his energy on that attack. He glared intently at the leader with anger and weariness and charge once again to the leader, though his movement was rather a sluggish one due to exhaustion.

The leader, having enough of this, waited for his opponent to swing his sword, and when it came, he dodged with only a centimeter to spare and punched with little strength on his stomach. For the man, however, it felt as if he got hit with a sledgehammer at full force. He dropped his sword and came down to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain and trying to get his breathing back.

"H-how…" the man gasped as he eyed the leader with one eye

"As I said before, one who knows how to wield a sword can kill a person. You, Plant dweller dog, are no warrior."

The leader then kicked the man in his most minimum strength, followed by a grab to his collar and a few punches to his face and stomach. Satisfied at what he has done, he drops the man and grabs the sword that the man drop and stood in front of the injured slave. The woman after overcoming her shock ran up to the Southerner male and pleaded.

"I beg of you my Lord, Spare him! He is the only one I have left in this world!"

The leader merely stared at the woman and raised his sword above them, preparing for a vertical strike.

The woman, with a sob, hugged the man tightly in her arms and closed her eyes, preparing for the attack.

She waited, and waited, hearing nothing but her and the man's breathing. She waited again, not wanting to take the risk of opening her eyes and see the reason for their delayed death. When she heard a clang beside her, she opened her eyes to find the sword impaled on the floor beside her. She then look up in shock at the leader, but found none. She searched frantically for the leader and found him exiting the room. She then made the conclusion that their death will truly come in the most painful way when she remembered the conversation the leader had with one of his warriors about 'torture'. The woman let out a sob and began nursing her injured lover, but she knew it will be useless since they will fairly soon.

* * *

The Village Geirrod was both prosperous and powerful with a heavy defensive fort a mile away named Ganglot, but after hearing the fall of the small village Ganglati five miles away, the tension of the villagers were rather high than normal, making the _Bondi_ of the village worry. If ever this village falls, then the defensive line that he and the other village _Bondis _of Plants planned and agreed into making will slowly weaken, since Geirrod is first of the five checkpoints. But even if Geirrod falls, the _Bondi_ knew that the other checkpoints will try and build an even more powerful defense than what Geirrod have, however a high advantage will be given to the Atlanticans if Geirrod falls since within Geirrod, a trump card for Atlantic lies within the village.

At a completely wrong time, the daughter of the dominant _Bondi_ of Plants, the King, came to pay a visit to the village. Fortunately, the Geirrod _Bondi_ manage to convince the princess to evacuate the village since Geirrod is threatened with an invasion by the Atlantican army, and from what Intel his scouts gathered, the Atlanticans sent out the most elite of the elites of their forces, the Strike Brigade headed by the so called "Spear of Odin".

The drawback, however, was that the road back to Mundilfari, the dominate village, now the centre Kingdom of Plants, was blocked by a set of old trees and will take all morning and a few hours of the afternoon to get rid of the trees. The _Bondi _informed the princess of this terrible news and promised her that she will leave the village before evening. The Princess agreed and spent the remainder of her time with the villagers.

"Princess, Princess… will you play with us?" The children asked with puppy dog eyes, causing the princess to giggle. Before she could accept, a young teenage girl came rushing to the young children and apologized to the princess for their request.

"I'm terribly sorry, My Lady, they don't know who they're exactly talking to."

The Princess merely giggled and waves her hand to dismiss what the young girl said.

"Children are such angels, are they not?"

The Girl nodded in agreement.

"And will it be a sin to not accept an Angel's request?"

The young girl hesitantly nodded her head

"Then I will gladly play with these Angels before me, I cannot bear to see a small frown on their adorable faces." The Princess said as she grabs two of the children's hands with both her own and giggled in excitement. "Come now, little ones, let us play!"

The Girl sighed and smiled at the carefree nature of their princess.

"Is she not a Godsend?"

"We truly are blessed by Odin to have her as our princess."

"Oh how I wish this war will soon be over, I cannot bear to see our Lady scarred by the ways of warfare and death!"

The Girl overheard some of the villages as they too watch the princess please the children.

"My Lady, will you sing us a song?" One of the children asks as they settle on the floor covered with a bear hide brought by the young Girl from before.

As soon as they heard that request, the children began bombarding her with pleas, begs, and puppy eyes. "Please Princess?"

The young Girl heard this and began inching her way close to the group, curious as to how her voice will sound like when singing. She heard of a rumor that the princess was musically inclined, singing being her major point.

The Princess giggled and agreed to request, "Of course." She settled herself comfortably on the hide and closed her eyes to take a breath. She then began at first with a low hum, and then the lyrics, and the next thing you see is the young Girl's eyes widen in fascination and awe.

* * *

When footsteps was heard coming, the Plant captive whimpered in fear as she continued to treat her lover, despite knowing it was futile.

Four warriors armed with chain mails march towards their cell. The whimpers from the captive females grew louder and high pitch by every passing step the soldiers took, as the intimidating men hammer their hands on the iron bars just to frighten them even more.

The couple inched themselves to the wall, as if trying to hide their being within the shadows. And when the soldiers halted just outside the couple's cell door, they knew they were done for.

The leader of the soldiers, as seen by his tipped bowl helmet and elaborated nose guard, sneered at the sight of his two comrades dead on the floor. He then glared at the two Plant citizens and growled. With a nod, the captain ordered two of the three warriors beside him to retrieve the bodies of their fallen brethren; he then regulated the last of the three soldiers to subdue the couple.

At that moment, the female knew they were done for. She made a quick prayer to her God whilst helping her lover stand on his feet, for every step they took they would fumble forward.

"Move faster, it dishonors our Lord to keep him waiting!" The captain roared at the two captives. Seeing as how the male prisoner was taking his time moving due to his injuries, the captain ordered one of his men to subdue him. One of them did as told as they began tying the male prisoner up and pulling him like a hapless donkey. One of the soldiers even pleased himself by kicking the rear of the male prisoner, causing the fellow the stumble forward but not enough to make him fall.

"Hurry up, just be glad the Lord spared your lives and grace you with a new life as his slave!"

Both captives' eyes grew in surprise and wondered what the Atlantican Lord had in stores for them.


End file.
